deux passé, un présent
by pinote-hot132
Summary: Dinozzo a des problèmes avec Ziva et décide de fuir Israel pour retourné dans sa ville natale afin de retrouvé son frère du quel, il fut séparé étant enfant. les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas
1. Chapter 1

**Deux passées et un présent**

 **Cross over sur la vie de Deeks et de Dinozzo. Elle commence à Tel-Aviv avec Tony et Ziva saison 6 finals. P.S. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

Dinozzo est un des agents les plus brillants du NCIS de Washington. Récemment, son amie, sa collègue et la femme qu'il aime, Ziva David était en couple avec un agent du Mossad. Celui-ci extrêmement violence était une menace dans la vie de Ziva et Tony en parfait gentlemen alla voir l'agent étranger, un certain Michael et lui demanda de partir et de laisser Ziva tranquille. Ayant bu, Michael se jeta sur Dinozzo et se battit. Finalement, Dinozzo prit le dessus sur Michael et le tua de quatre balles dans la poitrine. Ziva arrivant sur le moment ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers Michael pour essayer de le sauver, mais en vain. Tony ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Le directeur du NCIS Léon Vance fut invité avec l'agent Gibbs, Dinozzo et Ziva à aller à Tel-Aviv pour se rencontrer suite à la mort de Michael. Pour Dinozzo le voyage fut pénible et une fois sur place, il fut amené dans un bunker comme il l'appelle afin de rencontrer le père de Ziva et le directeur du Mossad, Éli David. La réunion fut catastrophique et Dinozzo réussit à faire avouer au directeur David que celui-ci donnait les pires ordres possible et que ces disciples les exécutaient, ce que Ziva n'apprécia pas entendre. Une fois libéré, Tony chercha Ziva pour s'expliquer auprès d'elle, mais une fois trouvé, Tony trouva une Ziva très en colère. Elle se jeta sur lui et se mit à crier tout le rapport que Tony avait écrit en pointant son revolver sur la poitrine de Tony.

Ziva : Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Tony : parce que je t'aime Ziva et je voulais te protéger je ne voulais pas te voir vivre ce que j'ai vécu gamin.

Ziva : De quoi parles-tu ? Je connais tout de toi et tu as vécu une enfance heureuse.

Tony : Tu as vu ce que je voulais que tu voies, mais en réalité, j'ai été adopté à l'âge de 8 ans suite à la mort de ma mère biologique. Ma mère fut tuée par mon père qui était violent avec nous et c'est mon frère âgé de 11 ans à l'époque qui tira sur mon père, et il fut arrêté et mis en prison, mon frère et moi avons été séparés par les services sociaux et ses mon oncle qui m'a adopté, voilà pourquoi je ressemble à mon oncle. Mon vrai nom est Anthony Christopher Brandel, mais j'ai pris le nom de ma mère pour ne plus avoir de lien avec mon père.

Ziva resta bouche bée incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Tony se leva et partit laissant Ziva tout seul. Dehors tout seul Tony arrêta dans un café et écrivit deux lettres, une au directeur Vance et l'autre à Ziva. Il alla porter les lettres à l'accueil du Mossad et pris un avion en direction de Los Angeles où il avait vécu étant enfant. Une fois à destination il appela Abby pour avoir des informations sur Michael Brandel, son frère ainé.

Abby : Désolée Tony, je ne trouve plus rien sur ton frère à partir du moment qu'il a eu 18 ans. (Tony raccrocha et Abby reçut un appel d'Hetty Lang de l'OPS de Los Angeles)

Hetty : Bonjour, Abby, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous faisiez des recherches sur Michael Brandel ?

Abby : Je faisais ses recherches, car mon collègue Tony le recherche, mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi et disons que cela m'inquiète.

Hetty : pouvez-vous me donner son numéro ?

Abby : bien sûr. (Elle donna le numéro puis elle raccrocha)

Tony qui marchait dans les rues de LA entendit son téléphone sonné.

Tony : Agent Dinozzo

Hetty : bonjour, agent Dinozzo, je suis Hetty Lang, directrice des opérations du NCIS à Los Angeles. Comment allez-vous ?

Tony : Bien, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'appelez ?

Hetty : j'ai vu dans le système de recherche que vous recherchiez Michael Brandel, je voulais savoir pourquoi?

Tony : c'est mon grand frère et nous avons été séparés suite à un évènement quand j'étais gamin.

Hetty : Et vous voulez le revoir.

Tony : Bien sûr, il me manque

Hetty : je sais pourquoi vous n'aviez pas d'information. Votre frère a changé de nom et il travaille pour moi.

Tony : vous êtes sérieuse, est-ce que je peux venir à l'OPS

Hetty : oui je vous attends (puis elle raccroche)

Tony se dirigea vers l'OPS et pendant ce temps à l'OPS, Kensi et Deeks s'entrainaient à tirer par cette journée calme. Une fois fini de tirer Deeks enleva son casque de tire et vint se mettre derrière sa partenaire et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou

Kensi : Deeks que fais-tu, tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit ici.

Deeks : je sais, mais j'en ai envie et puis il n'y a personne

Kensi : OK juste cinq minutes (les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent amoureusement jusqu'à ce que Hetty les surprenne)

Hetty : me semblais que j'avais dit pas de signe d'affection au bureau

Kensi : désolé Hetty, cela ne se reproduira pas (Kensi fit un regard noir à son amoureux)

Hetty : M. Deeks, vous avez de la visite qui arrive

Deeks : comment ça de la visite personne ne connaît cet endroit sauf les agents

Hetty : justement, c'est un agent

Kensi et Deeks se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers les bureaux. Une fois arrivé, Deeks resta figé 5 secondes en voyant son frère

Deeks : Anthony.

Tony : Michael

Les deux frères se serrèrent dans leur bras content de se retrouver après près de 20 ans séparés. Kensi et les gars le regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Tony ayant remarqué les visages des collègues de son frère riait

Tony : à ce que je vois, tu ne leur as jamais parlé de moi.

Deeks : non. (En regardant ses collègues et son amoureuse) gang je vous avais parlé de ma jeunesse avec mon père violent

Kensi : oui, on s'en souvient

Deeks : Eh bien je ne vous aie pas tout dit. Je vous présente mon petit frère Anthony Christopher Brandel.

Tony : Michael, je ne porte plus le nom de notre père, j'ai pris celui de notre mère je m'appelle désormais Anthony Dinozzo.

Deeks : et toi ne m'appelle plus Michael je m'appelle Marty Deeks désormais

Tony et Kensi (en cœur) : Pourquoi changer de prénom Michael ses beaux comme nom

Deeks : c'est mon père qui m'avait donné ce prénom et je ne voulais plus rien avoir avec lui. Bon changeons de sujet comment vas — tu et si tu es ici c'est que tu es un agent du NCIS toi aussi

Tony : bien vu frérot, je suis ici, car je voulais te voir et j'avais besoin de changer d'air

Deeks : qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je te connais quand tu dis une chose comme ça c'est que ça ne va pas.

Hetty : est-ce un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé à Washington avec cet homme du Mossad

Tony : en parti oui.

Deeks : veux-tu bien m'expliquer

Tony lui explique ce qui s'est passé cette soirée-là, de son amour pour Ziva et de ce qui s'est passé en Israël

Deeks : tu as besoin de sortir le frère. Toi et moi on va en boite, je vais te faire changer les idées

Kensi : Eh moi alors, que vais-je faire (faisais la moue à son amoureux)

Deeks : ma princesse, sois tu viens avec nous, sois tu peux faire une soirée entre filles à la maison

Kensi : je vais venir avec vous, je veux faire la fête moi aussi (en embrassant son homme)

Callen et Sam (en cœur) : on peut venir aussi

Deeks : plus on est plus on rit

Les agents partirent et allèrent se préparer et pendant ce temps Hetty reçut un appel du directeur Vance

Hetty : Léon, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui

Vance : je vais bien Henrietta, puis-je vous poser une question

Hetty : oui que voulez-vous savoir ?

Vance : est-ce que Dinozzo est ici à Los Angeles

Hetty : oui, il a renoué avec son frère

Vance : mais il n'a pas de frère

Hetty : il en a un et s'est un de vos agents aussi

Vance : quel agent

Hetty : lieutenant Deeks

Vance : je l'ignorais

Hetty : le vrai nom de Dinozzo est Anthony Christopher Brandel et Marty Deeks c'est Michael Brandel. Ils ont été séparés quand Tony et Marty avaient 11 et 8 ans

Vance : OK, maintenant j'en sais plus sur Tony et pourvu qu'il aille bien sa me rassure.

Hetty : ajustement Léon, Anthony ne va pas bien, c'est pour cela qu'il est ici.

Vance : est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Hetty : en fait oui. Si l'agent Dinozzo ne va pas mieux, tu me le transfert à Los Angeles, je ne veux plus qu'il y soit de lien avec cette Ziva si cela peut l'aider à aller mieux, je protège mes agents et leur famille ce qui concerne l'agent Deeks et sa famille, me concerne automatiquement.

Vance : si pour le bien de Tony il faut l'envoyer à Los Angeles, je vais le faire. Je dois vous laisser Henrietta, redonnez-moi des nouvelles sur Tony.

Hetty. Parfait Léon, au revoir (elle raccrocha)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Léon avait maintenant raccroché avec Hetty et était encore à Tel-Aviv et Gibbs ainsi que Ziva avait surpris toute la conversation de Léon qui avait parlé sur hautparleur.

Gibbs : vous voulez transférer un de mes agents à Los Angeles, vous ne pouvez pas le faire.

Vance : ce n'est pas de votre ressort agent Gibbs et ce n'est pas officiel, ce n'est seulement s'il ne va pas mieux et en plus, il serait mieux là-bas avec son frère ainé et sa belle-sœur.

Ziva : il a retrouvé son frère

Vance : il l'a retrouvé officier David, c'est le lieutenant Marty Deeks notre agent de liaison du NCIS à Los Angeles et la belle-sœur de Tony est L'agent Blye. Et puis-je vous demander comment vous savez ça, rien n'est inscrit sur son dossier et vous agent Gibbs est-ce que vous le saviez ?

Ziva : quand je lui demander pourquoi il avait tué Michael, je lui criais de dessus et il m'a répondu qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas que je vive ce qu'il a vécu gamin et c'est à ce moment qu'il m'a dit la vérité sur sa jeunesse.

Gibbs : pour moi, je le savais depuis le début et malheureusement, j'ai rencontré Gordon le père d'Anthony, c'était 6 mois après le début de Tony au NCIS et celui-ci voulait revoir son fils, je lui aie barré la route, car il avait bu et je savais qu'il était violent donc je l'aie fait sortir et j'ai appris 1 an plus tard que Gordon s'était tué dans un accident de la route.

Vance : donc vous êtes en train de me dire que l'agent Dinozzo et l'agent Deeks sont orphelins

Gibbs : oui, je ne sais pas pour Deeks, mais Tony a eu une belle enfance après l'adoption

Vance : selon Hetty, Deeks a été dans plusieurs familles avant de se faire adopter à l'âge de 15 ans et à partir de ce moment il a changé de nom il n'était plus Michael Brandel, mais bien Martin Deeks.

Ziva : désolé, mais je pars pour Los Angeles, j'ai besoin de Tony

Vance : donc vous l'aimez ? Si c'est le cas, je ne peux pas vous en empêcher.

Ziva : je l'aime et il y a fallu tous ces évènements pour m'en rendre compte

Vance : parfait, un avion vous attend et je dois vous prévenir, Hetty, Deeks et probablement Kensi vont te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, disons qu'ils sont un peu en colère

(Ziva partirent et donna sa démission au Mossad, ne voulant plus avoir de lien avec son père et partirent dans l'avion qui l'attendait et avait l'adresse de l'OPS)

À l'autre bout du monde, par cette magnifique journée d'été, l'équipe c'était préparé et avait rendez-vous dans l'une des boites les plus branchées de Los Angeles le Exchange LA sur Spring av.

Tony : alors ça, c'est une des plus belles boites que je n'ai jamais été, c'est trop cool

Deeks : j'étais sûr que cela te plairait (les autres s'étaient installés à une banquette et les deux frères partirent chercher les boissons)

Tony (au barman) : un Sex on the Beach, une bouteille de vodka, une Margarita, un zombie et 5 bières

La nuit avait bien été entamée et l'équipe dansait et décida de partir vers 1 h du matin étant donné qu'il travaillait le lendemain.

OPS 9 heures

Callen à Sam : je crois qu'on a peu abusé hier

Sam : tu crois (les deux avaient un mal de tête)

Kensi, Deeks et Tony arrivèrent

Kensi (morte de rire à voir Callen et Sam se prendre la tête) : les gars je vous avais dit d'arrêter après les 4 bières, les 6 shooters et le rhum and coke

Callen : je sais et on regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté et à ce que je vois Deeks et Tony t'ont écouté eux

Deeks : oui mon cher et je suis en super forme ce matin

Tony : c'était la meilleure soirée que j'ai passé et c'est grâce à vous, merci infiniment

Kensi : tu es de la famille et on prend soin de notre famille. (Tony avait les larmes aux yeux de savoir qu'il avait une vraie famille enfin)

Éric (en regardant Tony) : Tony, il y a un problème que tu voudrais éviter qui est dehors et attend que j'ouvre la porte

Hetty : Éric ne me dit pas que Ziva est dehors

Éric : malheureusement

Hetty : j'avais prévenu Léon, il va m'entendre

Deeks : il va m'entendre aussi Hetty

Tony : c'est bon les gars, merci de me protéger, mais je dois y faire face. Éric fait là entrer.

Ziva entre dans l'hacienda et voit les 4 agents + Hetty en colère

Tony : Ziva que fais-tu ici

(Ziva regarda autour d'elle pour se familiariser avec l'endroit)

Ziva : écoute Tony je t'ai fait du mal et je m'en excuse. Je voulais tellement croire mon père que je ne me rendais pas compte que je faisais du mal aux gens qui comptait vraiment pour moi, toi, McGee, Abby et Gibbs. Vous êtes ma famille désormais et je me suis rendu compte que je sortais avec d'autres hommes, car j'essaie de suivre la règle 12 de Gibbs, mais en réalité Tony c'est dur, je t'aime et je veux être avec toi. (Elle se mit à pleurer, Tony ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer)

Tony : alors tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi à cause de Gibbs et de sa règle

Deeks : désolé de vous interrompe, mais puis-je savoir quelle est cette pour que je puisse comprendre

Tony : Gibbs a des règles que l'on doit respecter. La règle 12 est « Ne jamais fréquenter un collègue » en tout Gibbs a 51 règles

Deeks : wow OK, je remercie le ciel pour faire partie de l'équipe d'Hetty, je n'aurais pas supporté de ne pas être avec Kensi.

Kensi : Tu es un amour Marty (elle l'embrassa)

Ziva : si je comprends Tony, le grand blond est ton frère et la grande brune c'est Kensi ta belle-sœur

Kensi : exactement et moi et Marty on n'a rien à dire sur votre relation, mais tu y fais du mal tu vas nous entendre Ziva

Ziva : je comprends parfaitement et je compte bien en prendre soin maintenant que je n'ai plus de lien avec le Mossad.

Tony : Pardon. Tu ne travailles plus pour le Mossad.

Ziva : je me suis rendu compte que ma vie est à Washington avec toi

Tony : oh Ziva (il s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse)

Deeks : bon les amoureux se sont enfin retrouvés. Je suis content pour toi petit frère tu mérites d'être heureux comme moi je le suis avec Kens

Tony : je suis maintenant vraiment heureux, j'ai retrouvé mon frère et je suis avec la femme que j'aime. (Il embrasse Ziva encore)

Hetty : Ziva si vous ne travaillez plus pour le Mossad qu'aller vous faire

Ziva : Léon m'a proposé un poste d'agent complet, même si mon père l'a engueulé, mais je m'en fiche et je fais ma demande pour devenir citoyen américain officiellement.

1 an plus tard, Ziva était devenu un agent officiel du NCIS et était toujours autant amoureux de Tony. Vance approuva la relation et même Gibbs qui avait failli perdre un de ses meilleurs éléments à cause de sa règle. Du côté de Los Angeles, Kensi et Deeks était fiancé et ils allaient parents d'une petite fille qu'ils allèrent appeler Charlotte Élisabeth Deeks en l'honneur de la mère de Marty et Tony.


End file.
